


Shoot for the Moon

by SoulfulyWicked



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother Feels, Fun, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Language, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfulyWicked/pseuds/SoulfulyWicked
Summary: Ben doesn't want to go to his funeral after all. He chooses instead something off his bucket list. Klaus helps him feel alive again vicariously.





	Shoot for the Moon

“What do you mean you don’t want to go to the funeral?” Klaus widens his eyes at his brother and gestures to the suit he’s wearing. “I got ready and everything!”

 

“Oh, well gee, I don't know. Maybe because it's **my** funeral!” Ben crosses his arms and shifts his weight from foot to foot.

 

Klaus raises his hand, ready to point out all the reasons why he should go before stopping. He can’t really blame Ben for now wanting to go. He hasn’t seen some of his siblings in months and while part of him hopes they’d get their shit together long enough to have a pleasant funeral he doesn’t doubt that somehow, they would all fuck it up. Ben’s always hated the way they had drifted apart.

 

“Fine. What do you wanna do then?”

 

A slow grin stretches across Ben’s lips and Klaus has the sneaking suspicion he’s about to regret giving over control to his brother.

 

oOo

 

“Nope. No way. Not happening.”

 

Klaus turns, already marching away from the death trap before Ben appears in front of him.

 

“Jesus! You have _got_ to stop doing that. Are you trying to kill me too?” Klaus grasps at his quickly beating heart and takes a slow breath to calm himself.

 

Ben deadpans and rolls his eyes at him. “Like I’m going to be what kills you. Did I not watch you mix eight pills and an entire bottle of rum last week? You didn’t even know what half of them were!”

 

Klaus shrugs and smiles prettily at him because he’s probably right. It would be kinda funny if in the end, after all the crime fighting he did as a kid, a little pill killed him.

 

“Besides, you promised. Today is my day.”

 

“I thought your day was your birthday.”

 

“Well, I can’t have anymore of those either, now can I? Klaus, I’m **_dead_ **.”

 

The both of them don’t flinch anymore when he says that. It took a while for reminders like that to stop hurting, time that he thought would mean going to a funeral but Klaus wasn’t about to remind Ben that it was his idea to go to that in the first place. Truthfully, he wanted to keep pretending that it was some morbid inside joke that they shared and seeing them put his body six feet under wasn’t going to let him keep doing that. It’s why he caved so quickly.

 

But maybe, had he known doing so was going to lead to him, standing in front of those god-awful slingshot rides he would have been a little more stubborn and stuck to the original plan.

 

“Ben, that ride is more dangerous than at least half the missions we went on.” Klaus flinches as it sends another duo hurtling into the sky with screams.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do it! It's even on my bucket list."

 

"Don't you usually do those before you kick the bucket?" Klaus snarks, desperate for a reason to not have to go through with this crazy plan. He would have done, literally anything else for Ben with no protests. Party like there's no tomorrow, just a regular Wednesday for him. Rob somebody, sure, he could do that. Murder? Well, if the circumstances were right, he probably would. But this...

 

Ben sends him a murderous look. "Excuse me for not thinking I'd die so soon. I got through a lot of them, but I never did this one because I was scared. But now that doesn't matter...."

 

“...cause you’re dead.” Klaus finishes. He hates to admit it, but he's starting to understand his brother. Isn't weird how their relationship only got better after it happened?

 

Ben nods. "Because I'm dead." They never even had the chance to be like normal siblings. 

 

Klaus stares at him, willing his brother to change his mind but he just gives him a long, long stare. Rising to the challenge he returns his look, widening his eyes because he sure as hell isn’t going to blink first. Ben steps closer, trying to intimidate him into losing by slowly crossing his eyes back and forth. It’s always bugged Klaus that he can do that.

 

A woman and her child walk by and give him a strange look and Klaus, not for the first time, wonders if he looks crazy. Having a staring contest with thin air.

 

“You blinked!”

 

A groan leaves his lips. “No! That totally doesn’t count. I got distracted!” He thrusts his hand out in the direction of the woman and she huffs and takes her child by the hand and hurries away.

 

“It so does. Now, come on, loser.” Ben goes to clap him on the shoulder but his hand phases through him completely. He pulls away and his entire demeanor grows sad again. “I keep forgetting.” He mumbles.

 

Klaus stares at him, mouth drying because sometimes he forgets too. Ben can touch so many things in the room like chairs and other things but sometimes, when it matters, like now or when he asks if he wants to play on his game boy and it slips through his fingers, they remember. Ben isn’t on some long vacation away from the Academy. Ben is stuck with Klaus because he doesn’t  have anywhere else he can go.

 

“Fine. Let’s go.” Klaus takes off, heart aching because he doesn’t really want to dwell on the things neither of them can change.

 

The line was near empty, and he thinks it’s because a show has started somewhere else in the carnival. The people on front of him think it’s lucky but Klaus just feels an impending sense of doom. The line goes from eight, to six, to four, to two and then it’s just him and Ben. Well, to everyone else it’s just Klaus. Ben is giddy next to him, jumping on the balls of his feet. Klaus thinks he’s muttering something along the lines of ‘this ride can’t kill me. I’m already dead.’ It does nothing to sooth the nausea and nervousness forming a tight ball in his stomach. Part of him thinks he’d rather go home and face his father before going on this ride.

 

“Just you?” The carney asks, raising a pierced eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, everyone else was too scared.” Klaus supplies, smiling even though he feels very close to throwing up.

 

“That’s the man, go on and sit.” He jerks his head and Klaus nods, feeling like he’s being led to the electric chair rather than a rather unassuming seat, which in any other case, would be charming considering the almost magical looking bubble that surrounds it.

 

Lights bounce off it and Klaus clenches his eyes as the man securely buckles him in. Ben looks absolutely ecstatic as the man routinely does the same for the empty seat. At his look, the man chuckles.

 

“Left this as is one time and they gave a teeny bopper a bloody nose. Standard procedure now.”

 

Klaus swallows and nods and wonders if the man feels the same chill he does when his hands casually go through Ben’s legs.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Hell yes!” Ben shouts.

 

“Not really.”Klaus says, tightening his grip on the handle bars.

 

The man gives him a smirk that tells him he might just be a little sadistic.

 

He pulls the level and Klaus screeches the entire way up.

 

It feels a lot like flying and if Klaus was even just a little bit high he might enjoy it but Ben made the rules today. He clenches his eyes shut and for a moment everything disappears and he comes back to Ben yelling his name.

 

“Klaus! LOOK WE CAN SEE EVERYTHING.”

 

He takes a quick glance and feels the most intense sense of vertigo as the jump back up so he quickly turns to focus on the only thing that doesn’t make him feel sick right now. Ben’s grinning and actually, kind of glowing. Klaus’ lips pull up at the corners because he hasn’t seen Ben so happy in a long time.

 

The ride slows to a stop and the man gives Klaus a minute to make sure he isn’t about to throw up or faint or some other embarrassing thing. He lets him out and Klaus nearly collapses because his legs feel like they're made of jelly.

 

“That was amazing! Thank you Klaus!” Ben jumps around him as he starts throwing up in a nearby trash can. There are sympathetic sounds coming from those who were in line behind him.

 

It takes a moment for it to stop and when he can finally pull himself away he sees that Ben is still basking in the moment. He smiles and wipes his mouth as his brother lets out another excited noise and sits himself down on the nearest bench to watch the energy Ben has slowly dissipate. He still feels like he might have lost his stomach back there but seeing Ben like this makes him feel like it was worth it. Ben hadn’t showed this much emotion ever he thinks, except maybe that’s not true. There was that time maybe, with the pretty girl down the street. Klaus remembers Ben telling him, long after their curfew. He has some of that same sparkle in his eyes and Ben turns to look at him, laughing.

 

“Let’s go again!”

 

Klaus’ expression drops.


End file.
